


Tropical Depression

by Alopex



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: (There will be both smutty chapters and emotional exploration chapters), (indirect from family), (more tags to be added?), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with some plot, nonlinear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: Adjusting to a new place is never easy, and it can leave one a little too vulnerable. College AU drabbles featuring Wirt.





	Tropical Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Update 9/21 - This work has been edited for grammar/spelling. I'm also going to be posting more drabbles here when I get around to them. I've got at least a couple planned out.
> 
> This is an offshoot I've been entertaining in my headspace for quite some time now. This technically should fit in to another work of mine, but I'm letting it be standalone for now, so things may be a little nonlinear.
> 
> For a little backdrop without revealing too much, in this AU the Beast has crafted a slow-burn sort of revenge against Wirt, targeting him when he's a depressed, displaced college kid. For starters, he's taken the form of a student to get close to the poet, though Wirt has no idea that the handsome guy in his songwriting class is the Beast in disguise.
> 
> I'm exploring their dynamic a little bit to prep for a chapter of another work, but I also wanted to deal with repressed sexuality. I usually hate this theme because of how exploited it is by the media, and why not let fictional gays be gay without consequences, but I've dealt with repression ever since I figured out my own queer bullshit so I figured I might explore it with a character I feel really close with.
> 
> tl;dr: This is a college!au, Wirt is older, I'm using fic as a coping mechanism/exploration or something I guess. Also, I've given the Beast a name but it's not used in this chapter for narrative purposes.  
> [](http://statcounter.com/)  
>   
> 

Wirt threw his head back with a whimper as he reached his peak, his lover groaning into the crook of his shoulder as he continued to thrust into Wirt. The writer arched his back slightly, trying to angle the man's cock to strike a less sensitive spot. Wirt was grateful that the man generally finished after him since he hated feeling like he needed to be "taken care of," even if his lover didn't mind finishing him off, but the resulting overstimulation drove him frantic. He focused instead on the pale lavender light of morning streaming through his blinds, trying to ignore the building burn. 

The session didn't last too long after Wirt hit orgasm, but he still took a while to catch his breath after his lover pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside him.

Fingers crept to intertwine with his, but Wirt panicked, clambering out of bed. Somehow, sex was easier to stomach than romantic intimacy with another man.

"I'm gonna go shower," he mumbled.

"Do you want me to join you?"

"Nah."

Luckily, he was met with no resistance; it was far too difficult telling this man no, who was often very persistent. This morning, however, his lover seemed content to sprawl back and enjoy the afterglow. Wirt, self-conscious at the thought of the man hungrily eyeing his form in the morning light, tried to quickly find a shirt and boxers so he could shuffle off. As he turned towards the bathroom, the phone on his nightstand lit up silently. His mother always found the worst time to call.

_She probably thinks I'm on my morning walk_. Wirt grabbed the phone, but didn't answer it as he closed the bathroom door.

Blearily, Wirt dared a glance at the mirror. The usual bags under his eyes looked deeper, his hair stuck out oddly where it was gripped earlier, and bite marks trailed up his chest, stopping just below his collar, low enough to be concealed by a sweater or button-down. How considerate of his lover.

His phone rang again. Wirt just looked at it guiltily. Between the incident in his youth and him moving away for school, she had grown more overprotective of him.

_If only she actually cared about the one facet of my identity that's important._

He clambered into the shower, letting the tepid stream run down his back as he stretched. His core was tense and his ass stung sharply with each movement; the guy always did such a number on him.

Wirt was addicted to the sensation, though, no matter how heavily the guilt weighted him down. Even if he shied away from the more romantic advances and offers of dinner, Wirt's mind was constantly consumed with thoughts of his lover, and he could never get enough of his alluring touch, provided they were in a place away from prying eyes.

Ever since meeting through a class, Wirt took any excuse to spend time with a man, an isolated bench on a cliff overlooking the ocean being their preferred meeting point. It was initially Wirt's own secret spot, but it quickly became _theirs_. 

While he favored earthy forests over beaches, the school he went to only provided the latter, to his dismay. He hated the water, as it always served as a reminder of what he couldn't move past, and yet he was as drawn to it as he was to the man. It was the only place that wasn't completely constructed out of concrete, which he disliked even more-so. Though by the end of high school he had overcome his fear of crowds, a lonely semester of being unable to connect with anyone crushed whatever confidence he had gained. So, he spent his time off by the shore, wandering the coast and avoiding the shallow-minded denizens of the city.

But the man who grew to be his lover was easy to talk to, and over time Wirt spilled all his secrets and fears to him. In turn, he was guided through his insecurities, and over time his trauma began to fade away. Even the ocean wasn't as terrifying as it once was, and he learned to see beauty in its temperamental nature.

His mind slipped into the memory of an incident a few weeks ago.

" _The agate sea, arching in its fury, will forever thrash in the heart of a man tied to the ocean, no matter how far inland he travels," Wirt mumbled, eyes vacantly scanning the horizon. The man beside him nodded slowly, taking in the view. A favored pastime of theirs was to challenge each other to weave together impromptu poems in an attempt to improve their talents._

_"Lovely words, Wirt, though I see you're still avoiding rhyme. May I ask if I am the sea to your wanderer?" The man asked, curiously, bluntly. The pair sat side by side, watching the sun dip beyond the water. The bench, tucked into a craggy cliff, hid them from public eye yet provided them with a stunning view._

_"If you want to be."_

_The man did not respond, only placed a hand on Wirt's knee, who immediately began to panic._

_"There's no one around. I checked," the man soothed, amused. Still, Wirt glanced around to confirm for himself._

_Turning towards Wirt, the man draped an arm behind the bench and cupped Wirt's cheek with the other._

_"The gentle frost of winter cannot compete with the patterns in your eyes, Wirt."_

_Wirt blushed, his gaze darting down. As much as romance terrified him, he remained incredibly weak to it._

_The man tilted his chin up, kissing him slowly. Before Wirt could panic and tug away, he felt his wrists captured, and he immediately knew where the evening was headed._

_It didn't take long for their hands to trace along each others' thighs._

_"Can I?-" Wirt was too shy to complete the sentence, but the man understood him clearly and nodded._

_Wirt's knees dropped onto the sandy earth, its consistency swept away by wind and sea spray, so unlike the packed mud of his home. Though his hands trailed playfully, confidently up his lover's thighs, his breath came out in ragged puffs, ever nervous about such acts, especially outside of the privacy of his home. He rubbed at the forming bulge for a while, teasing, hesitating. When he felt a hand at the base of his neck, he knew he needed to speed things up for his impatient lover, and his now-trembling hands reached for the button, then the zipper, his undergarments, and then unceremoniously for his cock. The contact made the man moan, encouraging Wirt._

_He's given oral countless times already, yet he never felt particularly confident in this area, even when the man showered him with praise. Shutting his eyes, he sucked gently at the tip, allowing his tongue do most of the work. A hand gripped his hair tightly but didn't force him down._

_As Wirt slowly adjusted to the girth, he managed to peek up at the man, who gave him a content smirk. Wirt turned red and shut his eyes, once more feeling guilt surface, though not enough to make him stop. If anything, he suddenly wanted to please the man more, taking more and more of the man into his mouth until he could feel (not without panic) the slight bucking of hips._

Amusing _, thought Wirt,_ how someone who is the definition of self-control in a public space got so eager when it came to lecherous acts. _As far as he knew, though, Wirt was the only one who managed to rile up his lover in such a manner. And to think he was once impressed with his quiet and sophisticated nature in class. Even though they were by no means an item, they spent enough time together that Wirt was confident that he was the only man he was currently sleeping with, and that gave him an odd sense of pride._

_Wirt picked up the pace, bobbing his head faster and moaning softly. Heat pooled in his stomach, but he ignored it, focusing solely on the man before him. As the man neared his climax, he felt the hand in his hair shift, shoving him down onto his cock rather roughly for a few moments before pulling him off._

_Next thing he knew, Wirt was on his back on the ground, his pants being tugged down and his neck assailed with teeth and kisses. Dazed but thrilled, he let himself be tugged around as he spread his legs to allow himself to be taken. Usually, the initial thrust was careful, but his lover was painfully near climax and didn't hold back like he usually did. Entry stung, but Wirt was far gone and didn't mind too much. In fact, Wirt never felt more complete than with another body pinning him down, filling him completely in this manner. These days, it was the utmost thing he craved, despite shying away from it until it happened, but once it did he could never control himself._

_Stemming from guilt, pain became a necessary component to the point where he sometimes pushed things along quicker than he should. At a certain point, he stopped feeling satisfied unless he struggled to walk afterward. Luckily, his partner was a passionate man._

_The man slowed his rhythm, keeping a steady pace but hitting deep with every thrust. Unbuttoning the top part of Wirt's shirt, his lips trailed down to his collar, kissing gently._

_The man bit down hard._

_Wirt swore loudly, and the man bit him again and again, his pale chest quickly blooming with violet. In his impatience, the man tore through a few buttons just to get lower. Before Wirt could beg him to stop, the man thrusted harder and faster, which distracted him from the pain._

_"Please, take me, take me hard," Wirt begged, lewder requests quickly following, and his lover complied eagerly. Hands wrapped around his chest, and Wirt reciprocated, clutching on for dear life._

_Their eyes met for a moment, and for a split second Wirt felt a memory stir. In his daze, the wrong name slipped out._

_"You're quite depraved," the lover grinned, not breaking his rhythm of thrusts. "To confuse me with that being. Do you want me to be him?"_

_"I- I don- ohh," Wirt's train of through melted as the man shifted to hit his prostate, and then immediately stopped moving. Wirt whined pitifully. "Do whatever, p-please, just k-keep going."_

_The man took that as a yes, fucking him even rougher than before, which Wirt wasn't sure was possible. For some reason, the name seemed to boost the man's confidence. He squared his shoulders and pushed Wirt down harder, making Wirt feel even smaller than his already slight five-foot-six frame. Hands shifted to pin his wrists, rocks and sand digging into his arms._

_"Moan his name," the man whispered, and Wirt complied. Though unwilling to admit it, the thrill of such a submission aroused Wirt even more._

_It was the first time they finished at the same time, tears pricking at Wirt's eyes from the pleasure. The man had to slap a hand over Wirt's mouth to stop him from screaming loud enough to overhear. Shivering, Wirt clutched onto his lover as his senses went haywire, his skin burning from contact._

_Panting, the man slowly pulled out and tucked himself away before giving Wirt a hand up. The poor man shakily dressed himself, only to immediately fall down on his knees (sitting properly on the bench was out of the question). A post-orgasmic shiver coursed through him, and his ears rang from tensing too hard and standing up too fast._

_The last of the sun's rays were vanishing from the horizon. The other man quietly took a seat on the bench as Wirt came to his senses._

_"I'll need a few minutes before we head home," Wirt confessed. Something caught his eye - red stains on his shirt. He unbuttoned it to find pinpricks of crimson amidst the purple marks. "D-did you bite me hard enough to_ bleed _?"_

_The man only gave a hearty laugh and leaned over to rub gentle circle's into Wirt's back._

Wirt blinked the memory away, thankfully too spent to get aroused again, even if the recollections sent a few jolts through his stomach. He hurried up the cleaning process, wiping away the fluids with disgust at himself. Arms stinging from the soap where nails dug crescents into skin distracted him once more.

As he toweled himself dry, the phone screen lit up another time, and guilt pinched at Wirt's lungs, forcing his heart into a weak flutter.

He accepted the call. "Hey, mom."

"Oh, hi sweetie. I called you earlier and you didn't pick up, are you okay?"

"I was just in the shower."

"Late start? You're usually out on your morning walk by this time."

Wirt frowned. _How regular does she think my schedule is?_  "I actually just returned from it."

The lying was the easy part. He's been doing it for so long that it came naturally at this point. At least the phone call consisted entirely of pleasantries, of Greg's progress in school, news of friends and family. These were simple to handle, and Wirt's anxiety quelled by the time he finished the call. As long as he wasn't accused of anything sinful, he could continue to discreetly feed into his obsession.

Perhaps one day he could love without guilt, but for now, the shadows of indulgence were his home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is alopex and my specialties are depressed male protags, terrible pairings made overcomplicated, and writing sex in a framed narrative


End file.
